


Clans of the Forest:1:Stone and Silver

by Starfullkrvfanfictionn



Series: Clans of the Forest [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Cats, Fanfiction, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfullkrvfanfictionn/pseuds/Starfullkrvfanfictionn
Summary: After a great drought destroyed much of ForestClan, warriors are low and they fear for their survival. But the cousins Silverpaw and Stonepaw are determined to become warriors, no matter what it takes.
Relationships: Firefly/Sleekbody, Greenmoon/Rainstorm, Moonbeam/Treefur, Rivereye/Powersnow, Silverpelt/Icestorm
Series: Clans of the Forest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069943





	1. Chapter 1

"Whitherfur! It's today!" Sunpelt ran over the star flecked grass.

"What's today?" snapped Whitherfur.

"Oh, cheer up," meowed Sunpelt "Today we're giving Blue-Eye her nine lives!"

Whitherfur muttered under her breath but didn't protest. She followed Sunpelt over the frosty moor, towards the forest. Sunpelt felt the soft grass beneath him. Despite the joy of living in StarClan, he dearly missed being alive.

Blue-Eye was Sunpelt's daughter, and the deputy of ForestClan. After Fadeawaystar had died in the drought, Blue-Eye was ready to take her place as leader of ForestClan.

"Wait!" called a voice behind them. Sunpelt turned his head.

"Fadeawaystar!"

He purred and rubbed his head against hers.

"Are you ready? What life are you giving?" he stared at her eagerly.

"You'll have to wait and see." purred Fadeawaystar.

"Honestly, anyone would think you two were mates." grumbled Whitherfur.

"Oh, just stop it." Sunpelt smacked his tail playfully across Whitherfur's nose. She growled but didn't do much more than that. 

They ran through tall grass, splattering stardust everywhere, until they reached the forest, where the other cats were waiting. Reedpaw, Blue-Eye's sister; Honeygrove, her mate. Stemtail, her mentor; Frogreed, a beloved elder; Foreststar, the clan founder; and Snakescar, the former medicine cat.

"Good evening, everyone." Foreststar's voice boomed after a few moments of silence. He flicked his tail. "Are we ready to go?"

Sunpelt glanced around. Everyone else was nodding. He joined in. Foreststar nodded slightly then turned tail and ran. Sunpelt dashed up behind Honeygrove, pounding on the ground with his paws. The forest whizzed past. Suddenly he stopped.

He looked at a patch of bushes nearby. He stared. Were those . . . eyes? Glinting up at him, barely visible, were a pair of two glowing amber splotches. Looking at him. His heart began to pound with fear as a chilling sensation came over him. His breath quickened and he slowly took a step backwards.

"Sunpelt!"

He screeched with fear and ran, heart pounding, not stopping to look back, nothing like that. Not daring to do anything but run, he jumped over logs, and-

He felt a hard weight and felt something crash into him. _Is it possible to die again?_ he thought. Then, what he saw made him sigh with relief. 

"Sunpelt!" It was Honeygrove. "What happened back there? Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine." Sunpelt meowed. "But . . ."

"But what?"

"Nothing."

"Spit it out."

"It's just- before you saved me-I saw this pair of amber eyes in the bushes-staring at me."

Honeygrove widened his eyes. "You don't think it's a sign, do you?"

"Let's just hope that it's not."

They didn't talk as they made their way to the moonstone. Sunpelt slipped into the cavern and inhaled the frosty air. He sat on the cold stone and waited.

After a while, Blue-Eye and Powersnow padded into the cave. Both looked around, awestruck, just as the moonlight shone through the hole in the roof. Sunpelt barely noticed the blinding light and watched as the two she-cats pressed their muzzles to the stone.

The moonstone cavern disappeared and was replaced by a starlit plain. Sunpelt watched as Honeygrove padded up to Blue-Eye. She shrieked with joy and slammed into him. After lots of joyful embracing, Honeygrove backed away and began to speak.

"With this life I give you hope. Use it well to keep the clan alive even at the darkest times." he leaned forward and pressed his nose against hers. Blue-Eye barely flinched, Sunpelt could tell that she had been practicing for this moment.

All of the lives flashed by, until at the end, it was Sunpelt's turn. He took a deep breath and stepped forward. 

"With-"

A sudden force hit him, and he said things he hadn't intended to. 

"The light will shine upon Stone and Silver, and all will be well."


	2. Allegiances

FORESTCLAN

LEADER- Bluestar- silver-blue she-cat with one blue eye and one green eye

APPRENTICE, Barkpaw

DEPUTY- Rivereye- silver tabby tom, blue eyes

APPRENTICE, Summerpaw

MEDICINE CAT- Powersnow- golden she-cat

WARRIORS

Greenmoon- gray tom with long claws

APPRENTICE, Wishpaw

Moonbeam- silver she-cat with blue eyes

APPRENTICE, Stonepaw

Firefly- ginger she-cat, blue eyes

APPRENTICE, Silverpaw

APPRENTICES

Barkpaw- brown she-cat with white splotches, green eyes

Summerpaw- pale ginger she-cat, green eyes

Wishpaw- Silver tabby tom, green eyes

Stonepaw- dark gray she-cat, blue eyes

Silverpaw- silver tom with blue eyes

QUEENS

Rainstorm- dappled gray she-cat, blue eyes (expecting Greenmoon's kits)

Icetail- snowy white she-cat, green eyes (mother to Icekit, a white and blueish she-kit, and Snowkit,a white tom)

ELDERS

Waterfall- brown she-cat

BLIZZARDCLAN

LEADER- Wonderstar- ginger tabby she-cat, blue eyes

APPRENTICE, Sunpaw

DEPUTY- Shineleaf- silver she-cat

MEDICINE CAT- Lightfoot- white she-cat

APPRENTICE, Lamppaw

WARRIORS

Daffodil- ginger she-cat with colorful splotches

Whiteseed- white tom

APPRENTICE, Thunderpaw

Flowerweed- speckled tom

APPRENTICE, Creekpaw

Grassice- silver she-cat

Thinnose- brown she-cat

Sleekbody- silver tom with black patches

Wickedcone- tortoiseshell tom

Youngtooth- pale ginger tom

Pinebreeze- brown tabby she-cat

APPRENTICES

Lamppaw- ginger she-cat, the medicine cat apprentice

Sunpaw- pale ginger she-cat

Thunderpaw- gray tom

Creekpaw- gray-blue she-cat

QUEENS

Russetheart- ginger she-cat

Blueflower- gray tabby she-cat

ELDERS

Don'tknow- brown tom

Streamwind- silver tabby she-cat

Cricketfur- timid white she-cat

MYSTERYCLAN

LEADER- Questionstar- brown tabby she-cat

DEPUTY- Nettlethorn- black she-cat with green eyes

MEDICINE CAT- Something'swrong- golden tabby she-cat

WARRIORS 

Stopthat- white tom

Questionmark- gray tabby she-cat

Foxdew- tortoiseshell she-cat

Crystalheart- gray she-cat

Darkfur- dark brown tom

Butterfly- ginger tabby she-cat

APPRENTICE, Eaglepaw

APPRENTICES

Eaglepaw- fluffy gray tom

QUEENS

Cloudface- white she-cat

Frostsky- pale gray she-cat

Cattongue- ginger she-cat

ELDERS

Puzzlepeice- brown she-cat

Molenose- tabby tom

Pugsmushypart- long-bodied silver tom, gray flecks

Snaketail- gray she-cat

Treebrook- ginger tabby tom

BUILDERS

Spirit- silver she-cat

Name- ginger tom

Life- white tom

Odd- gray she-cat

Squish- tortoiseshell she-cat

RECYCLECLAN

LEADER- Trashcan- brown she-cat

DEPUTY- I'mdrawingrightnow- brown tabby tom

MEDICINE CAT- Sunshine- golden she-cat

APPRENTICE, Cleanpaw

WARRIORS

Hydroelectricpower- golden brown she-cat

APPRENTICE, Happypaw

Dumpster- brownish tom

Conservationtail- tan tom

Freewind- silver and black patched tabby tom 

APPRENTICES

Cleanpaw- silver she-cat

Happypaw- ginger tom

QUEENS

Frostmoon- gray she-cat

Wintersnow- silver tabby she-cat

Cascade- dappled black she-cat

GARBAGECAN (subsection of RecycleClan)

LEADER- Pollution- brown tom

Dirtface- dark brown tabby tom

APPRENTICE, Litterpaw

Scrapear- tan-ginger she-cat

Flamelily- fluffy ginger she-cat

CATS OUTSIDE CLANS

Windstorm- white and silver she-cat, a kittypet

Ralph- ginger and red tabby tom, a kittypet

Janese- pale tabby she-cat, a kittypet

Treefur- dark brown tom, green eyes

Sparkle- tortoiseshell she-cat


End file.
